icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2004 IIHF World U18 Championships
Lauri Korpikoski (11 points) Lauri Tukonen (11 points) Petteri Nokelainen (11 points) Roman Voloshenko (11 points) | mvp = }} The 2004 IIHF World U18 Championships were held in Minsk, Belarus. The championships began on April 8, 2004, and finished on April 18, 2004. Games were played at the Ice Palace and Palace sport in Minsk. Russia defeated the United States 3–2 in the final to claim the gold medal, while the Czech Republic defeated Canada 3–2 to capture the bronze medal. Championship results Preliminary round Group A Group B Relegation round Note: Matches 9-0 and 1–4 from the preliminary round (both on April 9, 2004) are included as well since these results carry forward. Final round Canada' | RD1-score1='3' | RD1-seed2=B3 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=B2 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='5' | RD1-seed4=A3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=B1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='5' | RD2-seed2=A2 | RD2-team2= Canada | RD2-score2=2 | RD2-seed3=A1 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='3' | RD2-seed4=B2 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=2 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1=2 | RD3-seed2=B1 | RD3-team2=' ' | RD3-score2='3' | RD3-seed3=B2 | RD3-team3=' ' | RD3-score3='3' | RD3-seed4=A2 | RD3-team4= Canada | RD3-score4=2 }} Quarterfinals Canada | score = 3–1 | team2 = | goals1 = K. Chipchura (PP) 08:44 K. Chipchura (PP) 16:21 E. McGrath (ES) 44:44 | goals2 = 31:22 (ES) R. Tomanek | stadium = Palace sport, Minsk | attendance = 3,200 | referee = }} | score = 5–1 | team2 = | goals1 = M. Birner (ES) 12:30 M. Birner (ES) 20:34 D. Kerjci (ES) 21:29 K. Palmieri (ES) 44:28 K. Palmieri (ES) 49:56 | goals2 = 13:12 (ES) N. Bergfors | stadium = Palace sport, Minsk | attendance = 3,300 | referee = }} Semifinals | score = 3–2 | team2 = | goals1 = B. Lerg (PP) 10:25 T. Fritsche (PP) 28:25 P. Kessel (ES) 33:42 | goals2 = 21:09 (ES) M. Gulasi 36:35 (PP) J. Danecek | stadium = Palace sport, Minsk | attendance = 3,400 | referee = }} | score = 5–2 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = D. Shitikov (PP) 10:48 A. Belov (PP) 14:36 S. Shirokov (ES) 18:36 R. Voloshenko (ES) 29:30 E. Malkin (ES) 41:02 | goals2 = 12:23 (PP) J. Lammers 47:15 (PP) A. Berti | stadium = Palace sport, Minsk | attendance = 3,500 | referee = }} Fifth place game | score = 4–5 | team2 = | goals1 = M. Zagrapan (ES) 05:54 R. Tomanek (ES) 14:15 A. Sekera (PP) 32:14 L. Handlovsky (ES) 50:46 | goals2 = 08:23 (ES) S. Karlsson 18:20 (PP) T. Enström 26:30 (PP) O. Hedman 30:36 (ES) J. Andersson 49:33 (ES) T. Enstrom | stadium = Palace sport, Minsk | attendance = 3,000 | referee = }} Bronze medal game | score = 3–2 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = J. Sindel (PP) 08:33 M. Birner (SH) 26:08 R. Psurny (ES) 46:13 | goals2 = 34:57 (PP) R. Garlock 35:29 (ES) L. Reddox | stadium = Palace sport, Minsk | attendance = 3,500 | referee = }} Gold medal game | score = 2–3 | team2 = | goals1 = N. Hagemo (PP) 15:57 P. Kessel (PP) 58:22 | goals2 = 26:53 (ES) K. Lyamin 44:54 (ES) R. Voloshenko 46:00 (PP) D. Shitikov | stadium = Palace sport, Minsk | attendance = 3,500 | referee = }} Final standings and are relegated to Division I for the 2005 IIHF World U18 Championships. Scoring leaders Goaltending leaders (Minimum 60 minutes played) External links *Official Championship results and statistics Category:2004 in hockey Category:IIHF World U18 Championships